


Fine again

by Gaia_bing



Series: Again [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Break Up, Companion Piece, M/M, a little less angst in this one, a lot of time passes in this one too, but a bit more schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Nasir been up to the past seven years? A sequel/companion piece/ kind of epilogue to my other story "Feel Again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and kudosed the first story in this now little series of mine. And so, I couldn't resist, I made a sequel/companion piece to show Nasir's side of the story and also expand it a little bit . Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_Bang!_

That's the sound of the wooden door closing shut behind him. The sound of his life as he's known it for the past two years ending for good. The life... the love that he's left behind. Sniffling, straightening his shoulders and tossing his hair behind his ears, he looks ahead and doesn't once retreat back. Doesn't once look back at what he's just lost, at what he's just gave up on. He sets his heart inside stone and begins to march. No need for cries and no need for regrets. This was all for the best.

His next stop? The bar.

He's just fine and if he isn't (but he totally **is** )...he will be.

*****************

_Kaklunk!_

That's the sound his shot glass makes for...he lost count after the twelfth time he heard it, as it comes into contact with the bar that he's leaning on. His head is swimming in a mix of gin, whisky and, as he orders another round for himself and his friends, sweet lady tequila. Nothing like a little bit of alcohol to chase these stupid, stupid nagging thoughts from his mind. 

Like...like... how he, stupid Nasir, let go of the best thing in his life just a couple of weeks ago, that would be stupid Agron, with his stupid spiky hair and his stupid gorgeous smile and his stupid emerald eyes and his stupid everything, and how shitty his stupid life has been without that stupid oaf by his side. 

But hey...it doesn't matter. Tonight, he's hanging out with Miss Alcohol and she's going to help him. Help him make those stupid thoughts go away, make everything go away and everything's going to be just fine, just like they've always end up being every time he comes here to get pissed drunk. And how many times has he come here since he broke Agron's heart three weeks ago?

He...he lost count after the fifth time.

******************

_"Nasir, is everything fine in there?"_

That's the sound of concerned friend and fellow dorm roommate Chadara, calling out from behind the bathroom door, after the first thing that she saw that morning was a short, zooming blur passing by, before surrendering itself into the arms of Mr. Toilet...and pretty much throw up all of the alcoholic residue that Nasir's body wasn't able to digest the night before. 

Wiping his mouth after his barfing session has thankfully ended, Nasir lifts up his head and holds it with both hands, feeling it throbbing and he sits down on the floor, trying to control the dizziness that is attempting to take over his entire body. 

A soft knock, that resounds like a gunshot thanks to Nasir's hangover, is followed by his best friend entering the bathroom with a concerned look on her face when she sees her roommate's dishelved state. He simply looks at her, his eyes (and pretty much his entire being) looking empty and tired. Gone was the light that shone within them (and within him) when he'd been with...before he had left...

Chadara doesn't need any explications about what is going on, she knows it just by seeing Nasir's freely flowing tears and when she pulls him gently inside her arms and hears him cry weeks of repressed heartache and sorrow on her shoulder, she understands...

Nasir isn't fine.

He's not fine at all.

*******************

_Slurp!_

That's the sound that Nasir's mouth makes when it sips his mother's soothing tea. It's been two months now and with the semester now over, Nasir has taken his roommate's suggestion and has gone to his family's house for the summer break, to try and get his mind off of school, off of life, off of Him. 

And taking his mind off he does: he plays with the family dog, he goofs around with his big brother and he helps his parents with the work needed around their home. And, sitting there, on the old wooden porch, watching the sun sets itself down by the mountains and sipping his mom's special tea, just like he loved to do when he was young, for the first time in over three months, he surprises himself by thinking:

Maybe I'll end up being fine after all. 

*******************

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

That's the sound his fingers makes on the keys of his computer as he writes the final words of his final essay for his final class of college. As he writes his final letter and proudly presses print, he spots in the corner of his eye an old familiar face passing by, one he hasn't seen (or rather stayed away from all together) for over three years now. Curious and courageous, he collects the now blackened pages in his hands and then inside his backpack and gets up. 

He goes to where the man is standing, seemingly busy chatting with the library clerk, and taps him on the shoulder. 

And instead of the scowl and the walking away that he was expecting to get, he is greeted by a warm smile and an invitation for coffee, "to catch up on everything", as the older man says in a cheerful voice. And Nasir just can't help himself: he accepts Spartacus's invitation.

They talk and laugh and reminisce together and eventually, Agron's name is brought up in their conversation. That's funny, Nasir would think later on when he's by himself inside his dorm room, he hadn't thought of his ex-boyfriend for a very long time. Partly because he wanted to focus on getting his Teaching Degree, but mostly because he didn't want to lose his time and lose his mind over some old love story that would never be repaired, no matter how much he wished it to be. And so, to get his mind away from Agron and to get his life to go on as it should be, he has left _love, love, love_ behind and has now become _career, career, career._

So anyway, back to Agron. For the first time in over three years, Nasir asks someone about him, about how he is doing and where he's going with his life. And to his surprise (and a little bit of disappointment), Spartacus tells him that Agron has moved out of their little town a year before, just after graduating, and is now a lawyer in the big city. 

Nasir says he's proud of the guy, but somewhere deep inside, he wishes that Agron was still around and that somehow, he'd be still waiting for Nasir somehow, ready to take him back with open arms. But, these are just frivolous dreams coming from a frivolous mind, one that he had a long time ago, but doesn't have anymore, just like he doesn't have Agron anymore. 

And, as he stares at his cell phone that evening, his shaking fingers about to dial the new number of his former love that his old friend gave him just before they parted ways, he sighs and throws the black plastic thing away, cursing at himself for thinking that this would be a good idea. 

Because of course Agron has moved on with his life when it comes to love, just like he should be doing with his own, and probably doesn't even remember his name, much less remember his face. He's probably a big shot by now, helping people that need him the most, making five digit dollars and being happy somewhere with someone, his mind far away from Nasir's sad little self and his sad little life. 

******************

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

That's the sound his shoes make when they hit the pavement, just outside his most recent ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Move on with his life when it comes to love he does, when he finally graduates and lands a small job as a teacher in a small school in his small hometown. Sure, it isn't as big as being a big time lawyer inside a big city, but at least it pays the bill and Nasir can live his life comfortably without too much money stress. 

Castus, the guy that gave Nasir all of his attention when they were in college and was the cause of the strife and subsequent breakup of his and Agron's relationsip, appears to him by chance in the middle of the street, one sunny afternoon. They catch up at the local croissant place and, much to Nasir's surprise, they still get along pretty well. He then takes a chance and accepts the other man's invitation for a movie and it quickly develops into something nice. But, that's all there is to it, really. 

It's just... _nice._

Now don't get Nasir wrong, Castus is sweet and funny and very good looking, but...he's just not Agron. He doesn't kiss with as much passion as Agron did, he doesn't laugh at Nasir's dumb jokes like Agron did and his whole being doesn't seem to shine like Agron's did. And, three months after its beginning, another relationship ends with Nasir walking out of someone's place and out of someone's life, with a single thought going through his mind all the while:

His love for someone else would never feel as strong as his love for Agron did. 

*********************

_Squicky! Squicky!_

That's the sound that the wheels of his market cart make as Nasir pushes it down the aisle, looking for everything that he's scribbled down on his list. In his fourth year of teaching and with finals coming around, his mind is focused once again on his career life and once again away from his love life. But, this time around, he's more opened to it. Mr. Right will come along, Nasir is sure of it. 

And, who knows, maybe he's standing right there, in the middle of the meat aisle that Nasir has just turned his cart into, holding two different packages of beef inside his hands...

Oh, _sweet lord._

"Agron?"

"Nasir?" 

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to the city and you were a big time lawyer and everything."

"Well, I was, until two months ago, when my father died and I decided to come back here and pick up the family business. What about you, what are you doing with your life?" 

"Oh, you know...I'm a teacher at the high-school just about a block from here."

"Oh wow, that's great! Just like you wanted!"

"Yeah...huh listen, Agron: while it was great seeing you again and everything, I really gotta be going. My dinner's waiting for me and if I don't want everything that I've just got to either melt or go directly in the trash when I get home, I should probably be on my way."

"Oh! Right, I understand. I should probably get going to, if I actually want to eat something tonight."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

They both look down and then back up at the same time.

"Agr-"

"Nas-"

They both chuckle and blush slightly.

"Would you like to get some coffee, you know, maybe sometime? We could take our time and catch up on everything. That is, if you'd like to, of course and if you're not too busy with your significant other or with your kids, perhaps..."

"Um, sure! I'd really like that Agron, actually."

"Alright, great! Um...I don't actually have your phone number if I want to set something up, you know, sometime...maybe."

"Well, just give me your cell and I'll write it down."

"Uh, yeah. Here." 

"Thanks. And there we go! You can call me anytime that you want, I'm always available. Oh, and Agron, by the way, I don't have any significant others or any kids, just in case that you wanted to know."

"Oh, that's good! I mean, that's bad, I mean that's...that's alright. Ahem. And uhm, I'm single too, just in case you also wanted to know."

"Good, that's good to know."

And, as Nasir pushes his cart past a smiling (and still oh so good looking) Agron, he can't help the grin that illuminates his entire face and pretty much his entire being. 

********************

_Klink!_

That's the sound that his wine glass makes as he puts it back on the small wooden table of the small restaurant that he's picked for their third meeting and, as Nasir examines the man sitting in front of him in his nicely worn leather jacket and nicely done hair and then examines his own nice clothes and nice hair, he realizes that this is pretty much their first, or as they would baptize it later, their re-first date. 

There is no pressure, no angst between the two as the night goes on, just laughter and fun, just like they used to have before everything went to hell, back when what seems like an eternity ago. And, as the wine keeps flowing and the food keeps being eaten, there might even be some flirting between the two going on as well. And so a nice, comfortable and slightly sexual tension begins to rise between the pair and it all comes to a head when the check finally arrives. 

Both being perfect gentlemen, each reach out to grab it with the intention of paying for it...and that's how both of their hands end up brushing against the other's, right there in the middle of the table. They both look up and take their hand away, as if touched by a raw electric spark, and Nasir excuses himself to the bathroom before Agron can open his mouth to speak.

Once inside, Nasir splashes a handful amount of water on his face and looks at himself through the large public mirror. What is he doing? What is he feeling? It isn't like him to get butterflies in his stomach by a single look or feel electricity run all the way up his arm by a single touch. He isn't some middle-school girl out on her first date, he's a high-school teacher hanging out with an old friend...an old love...an old...no...a new...a new...

And, as he hears the bathroom door opening behind him, sees Agron's emerald eyes through the mirror and the tension that has been simmering between the two of them suddenly explodes into a searing, passionate kiss against the bathroom wall, Nasir realizes what all of this really is:

_A new everything._

*******************

_Fump!_

That's the sound that his body makes when it falls back on the small mattress, inside his small apartment, that has been supporting him for pretty much the past two hours. He feels tired, exhausted, completely drained and just so... so alive.

And the reason for all of these feelings?

Has just fallen right next to him on the bed and is also looking right ahead with a stunned look upon his face, wearing pretty much nothing else on his body.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

They both turn to look at the other and they don't know which one goes in first, but in that instant, it doesn't matter, because the two of them are all over one another once more and that right there is all that is important.

Between kisses and exploring touches, one whispers against the other's sweaty skin: "I've missed you so much."

The other man kisses the side of the head of the man upon him and cannot help but sigh back: "Me too, I've missed you too." And he adds in a slight laugh: "I can't believe I forgot how great we were together like this." 

"Me neither. But maybe the reason was because we were so... because of how much we used to..."

"Hey, Agron, sshh. Look at me. It's okay."

"No, no it's not. I...I love you. I don't think I've ever stopped, even when others came around, or we were hundreds of miles apart, or years went on and on, and I don't think I ever will."

Nasir feels tears welling up and he whispers back: "Me too. I've always loved you and I think I'll never stop doing so."

He caresses Agron's face and in exchange receives a kiss against it, one filled with just as much tenderness as their previous lovemaking has been. He then adds: 

"I think we need to talk, you and me."

And so they do. A marathon of words come from both their mouths over the next day and over the next night. And, after what seems an eternity of passion is exchanged between the two of them after what seems like an eternity of explanations and stories and promises are said, Nasir lies there, feeling warm and safe inside Agron's arms just like he had done so in the past and is now sure that he'd always do so in the future, and he surprises himself finally thinking:

_The love that he was feeling for Agron now would always be strong, just like Agron's love for him always would be._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Let me know by leaving a kudos or a review. Thank you!


End file.
